Theme songs
by OutThereOtaku
Summary: Amy Rose feels like singing along to All Hail Shadow, but she doesn't realize that said hedgehog is listening to her.


This was actually the very first fic I ever wrote so go easy on me ^.^ The characters are property of SEGA, not me.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose sat outside at the table doodling drawings of her blue hedgehog hero, growing more bored with each passing second. How she wished she could join him on his adventures like Tails always did. The last time she had went on an adventure felt like ages ago and it made her heart sink thinking about it. She stood up and stretched looking around as the soft breeze blew through her pink spines. She picked the iPod up off the table and began shuffling through it looking for a song to cheer herself up. Her ears twitched as a familiar crush 40 song came through the headphones. She couldn't resist but move to the song and began bobbing her head to the beat.<p>

_"__All hail Shadow  
>Heroes rise again<br>Obliterating everything  
>That's not your friend<br>Nothing can stop you now  
>No ghost to bring you down<br>When there's nothing left to lose  
>You win<br>Bow your heads low  
>All hail Shadow<br>Bow your heads low  
>All hail Shadow!"<em>

She sang along giggling as she did so. Amy didn't notice the black and red hedgehog that happened to be walking by. He looked at her with an amused look of curiosity.  
><em>"Suffer long and it will set you free<br>Only through trial do we  
>Find the strength we need<br>It's never over, just another day  
>All hope and tragedies<br>And everything that comes our way!"_

She continued while slightly dancing, pretending to be holding a microphone. Shadow walked behind her and folded his arms. He half hoped she wouldn't notice him there while she sang his theme song.

_"__Determination of the strong  
>Found the meaning that you<br>searched for so long!_

All hail Shadow  
>Heroes rise again<br>Obliterating everything  
>That's not your friend<br>Nothing can stop you now  
>No ghost to bring you down<br>When there's nothing left to lose  
>You wiiiiiiin!"<p>

Now the pink hedgehog spun around for dramatic effect and threw her fists into the air.

"Bow your heads low  
>All hail Shadow<br>Bow your heads low  
>All hail-…."<p>

She stopped and noticed the hedgehog watching and her cheeks turned beat red "Shadow!?" She shook with embarrassment, cursing herself for not noticing him sooner. "Hmm… singing my theme song, Rose?" He smiled. She folded her arms and pretended to be angry, "So what if I was? It didn't have anything to do with you or anything, I was just… bored." She huffed. Maybe it wouldn't be so embarrassing if she played it cool. "I see. So you sing about me when you are bored… Is that also why you are blushing?" He said smiling smugly. Her eyes widened and she turned even redder. "No way! Don't be so full of yourself Shadow; I get enough of that from Sonic. It's just a song, geez don't you ever sing other theme songs?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Shadow paused a moment in thought and smirked as if he just got a brilliant idea. "Of course… ahem…

_"__Bah bah bayah bayah_

_Bah bah bayah bayah_

_Bah bah bayah bayah_

_Bah bah bayah bayah_

_Baaaaaa laa laaaaaa laa laa laa"_

Shadow sang the beginning of Amy's theme song almost sarcastically. She started laughing at how ridiculous the silly song sounded when the self-proclaimed ultimate life form sang it. He grinned and shook his head, "I also only did that out of… boredom." He seemed to be humoring her. She couldn't help but laugh again. "You know Shadow; you can be kind of cute when you want to be." He shrugged off what might have been a blush before walking away.

The pink hedgehog smiled sweetly and asked, "Hey wait, what were you doing here anyway?" Shadow shrugged again with a light smile. "I don't know, maybe I just wandered here. Maybe I came to see you. G.U.N doesn't need me for a while, so I don't have much to do." He hesitated. Amy blinked a few times and smiled. "Well, I'm not doing anything either. We could go somewhere together! We could start a new adventure!" Before he could argue the hedgehog girl had looped her arm into his and was dragging him off to who knows where. Shadow hid a pleased smile as Amy Rose rambled on and on, planning the adventure already. To think, all it had taken to make her happy was a theme song.


End file.
